


Sick Day

by MidnightxBluexBlack



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Imagine your OTP, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightxBluexBlack/pseuds/MidnightxBluexBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is sick and has a stubborn streak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: Imagine Person A of your OTP is sick. Person B has to spend hours cajoling them into lying down. For OT3, imagine Person C gets fed up with this and grabs Person A to physically throw them into bed.
> 
> Prompt from otpprompts.tumblr.com

Armin sighed deeply, his cheek resting in his hand as he opened his heavy eyelids, attempting to zone into the homework he was struggling to finish. His breath turned into a tired cough near the end, and he turned his head into his palm so as to contain the germs. The words seemed to blur on the page as he re-read the same sentence for the fifth time and sighed again. No matter how many times he read it, his fevered brain just wasn’t absorbing the information. 

"Armin, go to bed," Jean insisted, his voice gentle but firm, nudging the smaller boy lightly with his shoulder. "You shouldn’t have even gone to school today. You look terrible. So rest.” 

"I will," Armin responded, attempting to sound reassuring, though the slight crackle in his voice afforded to him by his dry throat kind of killed the effect. "Just as soon as I finish this assignment. Promise." 

"Dude, that assignment will still be there when you get up. Go. To. Bed." Jean shifted, taking Armin by the elbow in a clear attempt to get him off his feet and lead him into the bedroom, though Armin himself stayed rooted firmly at his seat in front of the table. 

From the couch behind him, there was a huge roar, and before either Armin or Jean could move, Eren was on his feet and slinging a yelping, struggling Armin over his shoulder. 

"You know you’re sick so just go to bed!" Eren snapped, storming through the apartment and into Armin’s bedroom. Without even bothering to turn on the light, he stomped his way over to Armin’s bed and tossed the blond boy onto it. "There’s literally no point in making yourself suffer for something stupid like homework anyway," he added a bit more quietly as he flopped onto the bed beside Armin. 

"Eren, that was literally the last thing I had to do before I was done for the night," Armin argued back weakly, the effect of the warmth of his bed and his pillows already causing a drowsing effect across his whole body. It didn’t help at all when, as he attempted to sit up once again, both Eren and Jean (who had followed them), pulling him back down again, Jean pulling the comforter over him up to his chin. 

"Armin, just go to sleep," Jean muttered into his ear, earning an affirmative grunt from Eren. 

"Listen to Horse Face. He’s actually right for once." 

"Shove it, Jeager." 

Amidst the lighthearted arguing, Armin’s protests died down, and after a few moments, unnoticed by the dorks on either side of him, he stilled, his eyes gratefully sliding shut as he dozed off into a rather contented slumber. 

After all, who could argue when surrounded by the comfort and warmth of his two favorite idiots?


End file.
